


The Truth Untold

by Pidgey_3



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, I wrote this listening to a bts rainy day playlist, I'll actually leave a list of songs you should listen while reading this, Listen to the song while reading this, M/M, Medival AU, Sad Ending, jean is a prince, marco is a gardener
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:34:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22963213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pidgey_3/pseuds/Pidgey_3
Summary: This is the story of a egoistic prince and an understanding gardener.
Relationships: Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	The Truth Untold

**Author's Note:**

> The Truth Untold  
> Don't Leave Me  
> House of Cards (Full Length Edition)  
> Autumn Leaves  
> Run (Ballad Mix)

Once there was a castle. In this castle lived a lonely prince, he was spiteful and not a pleasant person to be around. He had blonde hair with an undercut, result of a self-made haircut in his room. He didn't need anyone, he was fine on his own. 

One day, looking through his window, he saw someone picking flowers, a gardener not much older than him, maybe even his age. Blue and white flowers were surrounding him, a hat hiding his face.  
The prince wasn't interested in some pleasant like him, but he couldn't pull himself to look away. He quietly observed him for minutes, surprisingly not getting bored. The boy picked up flowers until his basket was full, finally getting up and leaving. 

There was a moment where the prince just felt like he needed to see him again. He didn't know why, but the urge was bigger than his ego. So he developed a plan.

The very next day, at the same hour as the prior encounter, he put on casual clothes and a mask. He didn't want rumors spreading around that he, the prince, was hanging with someone inferior. He walked down the stairs of the castle until he passed through the gates, found his way into the garden.

"Who are you?" he asked.

Suddenly, a cool breeze passed and there he saw it. The boy's face. 

His skin was a very light shade of brown, freckles covering his cheeks and nose. His hazel eyes were shining as if stars were there somehow.

It was the most beautiful the prince has ever seen.

"I'm a gardener, just doing my job and picking flowers. And you?"

"I just happened to pass by when I saw you. These flowers are beautiful"

"They sure are"

There was silence for a moment, both not knowing what to say, the prince too afraid and the boy somewhat scared of a strange person with a mask to start talking to him so suddenly.

"Do you come here often?" The prince broke the silence.

"Uh, yes, yes I do. It's my job after all" the gardener answered. Now the blonde felt really, really dumb.

"Then I shall see you again"

The boy had a confused expression on his face, not really knowing what to say. And before he could think of an answer, the prince walked away.

They continued to talk every day, at the same time. The gardener would explain what each flower meant, while the prince would bring the most beautiful flowers he could find. They shared feelings, stories and quickly became closer and closer to a point that both couldn't remember what their pitful afternoons felt like.

The entire castle felt that the prince was different. He wasn't grumpy anymore, and while he was always polite, now when he said 'thank you', 'you're welcome' or 'please' they sounded legitimate.  
But he still wore his mask. He couldn't show himself to the freckled boy. The prince didn't know when or how, but his feelings toward the gardener grew to be something way more intimate than what he needed them to be. He couldn't risk this.

It wasn't long before the plague came. Hundreds of thousands of people fell ill and died in the span of weeks. There were fewer servants at the castle, but he continued to talk with the boy.  
He knew his time was coming near, so he decided to finally say his true feelings towards the freckled young man. 

He brought the most beautiful flower he could find, blue with dots he liked to call 'angel's freckles'. There wasn't any explanation needed for why the decision that name. The blue color was due to being the color of the first flower he saw together with his one and only love.

Again with his mask, he walked down the stairs once more. He opened the gates himself, there were no servants anymore to do that.  
The garden had less flowers than before. The trees were dry and dying. 

He walked to the same point where he always found the gardener, hoping to see his smile once more, that shining smile that could overshine the sun itself.

But he didn't found the smile again. He never did. What he found was the dead corpse of the freckled boy.

Flowers surrounded the body, thorns of recent planted roses cutting trough his hands. Blood was dripping and there was nothing he could do.

The love of his life was dead.

He held the freckled flower tighter, refusing to let it go. 

It was a desperate request of his own instincts, but the got on his knees and came closer to the gardener's face until his lips closed the space dividing them.

Tears ran down his face, uncontrolled sobs escaping his mouth. 

Getting up, he looked down at the corpse of the only person he truly cared about. His mask fell from his face, the light porcelain breaking into the gound. He picked up a sharp piece of it.

Shocked, he walked back into the castle. Slow and heavy steps lead him to the throne room where his parents sat.

"Father. Mother." his voice showed weakness, loneliness "Once I die, I want to be burned to ashes and thrown into the air. But, please, I beg you to do the same with the young, freckled gardener that lies dead in our garden and this flower. I want to go to heaven together with him and this flower, taken by the cool breeze that I'm sure will blow. This is my last wish."

It was traditional to the royal family that the last wish of someone of their own blood must be realized. But the prince was too young to die yet, so there was no need for it. Unless these were truly his last words, the wish couldn't be done, this is what the king and queen thought.

What they didn't expect was the prince to pull a shard of porcelain, sharp and pointy, and stab himself with it right on his neck.

Blood spilled, making the white floor red.

Horror looks were on his parents face. They didn't expect this of their own son.

So honoring the prince's last wish, he was burned to ashes.

The body of the gardener was burnt next to his, the flower making the flames smell better. 

All the ashes were put into a vase, only to be thrown into the air, surprisingly led into the sky by a cool, fast breeze, the same breeze that once connected them months ago, and looking back at that time, they realize that they were only happy with each other. Their spirits are now and forever together. No matter when were or even why, they can't be separated anymore.

This was the story of a egoistic prince and an understanding gardener.


End file.
